


Aunt Jemima and Chum Chum Find the Key.

by Thine_gamer



Category: Fanboy & Chum Chum (Cartoon)
Genre: Attempted Murder, BDSM, Depression, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Homelessness, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lust, Mansion Fic, Non-Consensual Bondage, Pancakes, Possession, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thine_gamer/pseuds/Thine_gamer
Summary: Aunt Jemima helps the poor Chum Chum from his desperate situation in the slums and he decides that she is the love of his life and decides to express his feelings for her, even if she doesn't want to hear it!
Relationships: Chum Chum/Aunt Jemima
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Aunt Jemima and Chum Chum Find the Key.

On a blistering cold day, Chum Chum was lying on the street begging for money since his show had been cancelled earlier and no one would bring him to his hometown that was on the other side of the country. For the first few months, he had lived off of his savings that he had accumulated from merchandise sales, but there was not enough in his savings for when the economic depression hit the nation. Along with thousands of other Americans, Chum Chum did not have enough money to pay for his apartment, and despite the landlords lowering rent out of their sympathy to those hit by the economic slump, Chum Chum’s obnoxious and childish attitude led to him being forcibly evicted by the police after several complaints of vandalism and disturbing the peace. Now residing in a box, he thought about the past and wallowed further into his box and thought to himself,  
“I should just end it all, there is no further point to life and my situation is not improving.”  
Then in the midst of his obnoxious wailing, a mysterious woman stopped in front of him and quietly asked,   
“How can I help?”   
Chum Chum, absolutely astonished that someone would stop to ask him how they could help, and this wonder and excitement was similar to a feeling he had only once before; when his show was first greenlit and they started producing the first scenes with his former partner Fanboy. The feeling of absolute happiness overwhelmed Chum Chum then and it completely overwhelmed him now, as the tall, yet slim, woman offered her assistance to him. He tried to speak, but only mumbles came out. In sheer empathy, the woman guaranteed that she would stay until he said what he wanted too. Then Chum Chum finally exclaimed,  
“Yes, I would love it if I could stay at your place until I can find my own home! Although I don’t know you, so what’s your name?”  
The gentle woman was shocked that this homeless boy would make such a declarative statement, then she just said,  
“Sure hon, I’m Jemima, but you can call me aunt. What’s your name young man?”  
Chum Chum then replied.  
“Chum Chum’s me name and thanke you so mucch.”  
After this, Chum Chum left his box on the street as he took his other supersuit, and walked alongside Aunt Jemima as they went to her fair abode.  
As they arrived at a giant gate, Chum Chum just sat and looked in awestruck amazement at the white gates, as they drove into the estate, a long driveway lined with maple trees was inspiring to Chum Chum, as he had never seen such a long stretch of anything that providing sugary goodness in his whole life. Then, in front of her opulent mansion, was a magnificent fountain, it resembled a stack of pancakes on a large plate, with what appeared to be pouring out syrup from the slice of butter on top. The mansion was covered in opulent maple brown paint, surrounded by the large Victorian pillars of a traditional townhouse. The appearance seemed to radiate the aura of a queen. All Chum Chum could do in this moment of sheer awe is stare at the wonders of a home that he had never seen before. Once inside, Aunt Jemima said in a smooth, calm voice.  
“You can stay until you find a job and find your own place.”  
Chum Chum politely thanked her for her hospitality and decided to sleep after a galient dinner of fried chicken and waffles with Aunt Jemima’s famous syrup. After several days, Aunt Jemima had noticed that Chum Chum was crying after every day, and she asked calmly,  
“Are you okay?”  
Chum Chum then tried to state his feelings, although he cried too much to talk, and he finally said.   
“Everyone hates me, and no one will hire me so I can’t get out of your house!”  
Aunt Jemima just smiled at him and approached him and spoke with her soothing voice.  
“It will all be ok sweetie, I’m gonna hug ya now and it might help.”  
As Aunt Jemima hugged Chum Chum, he glew a brighter red than the wrapper on Babybel Cheese. He felt the warmness of Aunt Jemima’s hospitality and her natural body heat, he enjoyed the natural fit of her loving embrace of empathy and how her body just suck onto his so perfectly, with the odd sensation of soft thighs to lay his head on and the soft surfaces above him, he just took in the moment with his whole emotional capacity, and with the soothing comfort of Aunt Jemima talking to him, he had never felt so peaceful and calm as in this moment. When Aunt Jemima left, Chum Chum quickly exclaimed that he wanted more, but Aunt Jemima replied with.  
“Sorry honey, but I need to look over the syrup factory for a few hours, find out what to do until then.”

In the several hours that Aunt Jemima was overseeing her factory, Chum Chum started to feel lonely and sad inside. In an indescribable manner, he felt worse than he ever did after his show cancelled, a feeling that a part of him was missing and he sat in the corner and started to wallow into a deep depression that Aunt Jemima could not console him out of. In a moment that seemed to be horrendous for Chum Chum, Aunt Jemima came in and saw his sadness, but she was tired and only said “good night” in her calm soothing voice. This was enough for Chum Chum to become the happiest person in the world, as his heart was exploding from positivity, he tried to sleep but the overwhelming love of Aunt Jemima kept him up, and then; Chum Chum had a stupendous idea (for himself).  
That night, Chum Chum starting making preparations for his plans for tomorrow, with jsut one thought in his slightly retarded brain, Aunt Jemima. The idea that he could finally use the special key he received at birth was an appealing idea, although he had found some other keys that could come in handy to help him in his goal. Once he had set up the machines, he just had to wait for tomorrow in order to enact his will upon the lovely aunt.   
The next day, Aunt Jemima was tired after a long day at work and decided to go to bed, and with that decision her life would not be the same again.   
Chum Chum noticed that she was asleep on her bed and he moved his hand over her blanket to see if he would wake her up, and she continued to sleep even with his hand over her. He then proceeded to lift her off of her bed and down to his specially prepared room. As she woke up, she noticed that there was an odd, cool breeze over her, and then she opened her eyes; and saw that she was in a dark, terrifying room with her being able to see the slightest profile of a guillotine. As she looked around, she noticed that her sleeping gown had mysteriously disappeared overnight and then she tried to move, but she quickly found out that she was restrained by the locks on her arms and legs. She then screamed in terror, with arms and legs spread out over the restraining device, and then the perpetrator came in. It was none other than Chum Chum himself, twirling the key to the device around in the air over his pinky finger. Then he proceeded to restrain Aunt Jemima’s mouth with what she thought was the most uncomfortable rope that Chum Chum could ever find. Chum Chum then proceeds to throw the key he was just twirling into his massive mouth and then proceeded to state.  
“Sorry for this slight inconvenience, But I missed you soo much.”  
Aunt Jemima then muffled, tried to say.  
“I took you in, but I didn’t know you were the monster that you are!”  
Not hearing that, Chum Chum continued.  
“I wanted to be with you for so long, but you never spent any time with me, and I decided to make the next move in our relationship. My next statement will be the ultimate declaration of our love to each other.”  
Aunt Jemima then managed to say,   
“This isn’t love, you evil thug! Now let me go!”  
Chum Chum paused, and then made another statement.  
“Fine then, if want to be free so bad, you will have to unlock the key to my heart in order for me to get the key for your release.”  
Aunt Jemima then stared at him with the wide eyes of fear as Chum Chum approached her, and then she calmed down when he started massaging her shoulders. The motion was simply relieving the stress of the resistance was vanishing and the relief was almost sensual in the experience. The Release of stress on the shoulders led to her face going from one of fear and then into one of excitement, as she wondered what advance Chum Chum would try next. After that, Chum Chum moved down to her bottles of syrup, moving them gently and slightly rubbing them in the slightest fashion, as this happened, she was giving Chum Chum a reaffirming stare of consent, even though it originally was not her idea. The genuine pleasure of the rubbing motion gave Aunt Jemima the confidence to move forward. He then moved to her back and lower body, Moving his soft hands around her back in a gentle and calming manner, which in the process made Aunt Jemima have weird feelings of involuntary movement in her chest, as she tried to resist, she almost thought to do the natural act of grabbing Chum Chum in a loving embrace, but the locks on the device prevented her from doing so, which made her hate the experience even though it was so fulfilling despite it not reaching its climax. Once Chum Chum had extended his key of affection and Aunt Jemima was in the mood for receiving it. At that moment, Chum Chum put in the key to her love into its destination, With such Aunt Jemima let out a noise almost uncontrollably and then they started to continue. Chum Chum thrust himself onto Aunt Jemima and started to have an uncontrollable urge to do it again. This constant movement of Chum Chum’s small pole moving up and down made Aunt Jemima worried, although she was already giving off audible signs of affection, her body was freezing up and moving to help make the process faster, along with the sensation of flowing maple syrup coming from her as well, she started to scream in terror as the evil monster that was Chum Chum nearly completes his work. Chum Chum felt as though he could not contain his wishes any longer, and in the most satisfying action of his life, he gave his will to the encaged Aunt Jemima, and she felt as though she couldn't take anymore and released the tension of fulfillment into her body, as she absorbed Chum Chums solution for his happiness. Once Chum Chum moved away, he said.  
“Thank you so much for letting me give you my affection, now I will let you go.”  
As Chum Chum moved towards the restraining device to free her, he then switched out the key he had for a knife, and she then moved in a fashion Chum Chum knew too well, the attempted escape from death. Despite the loads of intense pleasure she had just given him, this was not enough to satisfy him. He leaned in closer to her ear with the threatening presence of the butcher’s in his hand and whispered.  
“It’s all over now, you can rest.”  
He then moved away from her and She tried to shout for him to stop, but he already freed her from her chains and he sat in the corner crying. Aunt Jemima asked him.  
“Are you ok?”  
But Chum Chum had realized what he had done and simply stated.  
“I”m sorry, I don’t know what got into me, please run off before the unnatural demon of desire comes back into me and haunts you forever.”  
Aunt Jemima ran off, and Chum Chum had turned back into the monster that used her for its will, and it tried to jolt back to try and end her life, but she shut the vault door in time for the evil monster to be contained. While breathing heavily, she took a sigh of relief as she was going to be alive and well, even if her life would not be the same again. There were loud noises of constant fighting and property damage occurring on the other side of the vault door, and then, there was a soft swoosh and it stopped suddenly. She then opened the door and saw the decapitated body of Chum Chum on the guillotine and then she saw that he had sacrificed his life so that the demon within him would not harm anyone else again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut, or even fan fiction in general. It started as a joke among my buddies to pick two random characters and use random word generator to determine a "kink" for the fan fiction. Hopefully the general writing style is good since I want to try to write a more serious fan fiction later.


End file.
